


sunday morning

by zack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection, and just appreciation for iwaoi, oikawa bein cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack/pseuds/zack
Summary: hajime is always with tooru, in one way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo sorry i've been dead, life is weird and this is really simple but writing about oikawa being happy and thinking about iwa is like my favorite thing so if you enjoy that's cool, thanks  
> correct any spelling or grammatical errors please
> 
> p.s. when oikawa is saying “someone” or talking abt “someone” he’s refering to our spikey boy
> 
> 4/2/2018 minor edits to grammatical errors, fixing my old writing lol so it sounds a lot better

Tooru slowly opened his eyes before snuggling further into the warm covers. He quietly groaned to himself, the absolute fiend that is the sun making him throw a pillow at the open blinds in stubbornness.

He breathed heavily through his nose, smelled the cologne that he'd grown familiar with over the years, since the person who wore it hadn't changed it since he first started wearing it in middle school. He frowned, sliding his palm against the cold sheets on the opposite side of the mattress. He raised his head from the pillow, squinted at the bed, then scanned around the room.

_That's strange, he usually doesn't leave this early._

Tooru yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his knuckles. He slowly rolled his neck around, the satisfying cracks tempting him into doing the same with his back and massaging his knee.

Oikawa threw his legs across the side of his mattress, blinked aggressively while breathing deeply. He quickly rose from his warm blankets before immediately regretting his decision, the cold air hitting his skin making him squeal. 

He walked out of his room, not even taking notice of the pile of laundry that wasn't his, that had stood in the corner by the door for almost a month now, because the person it belonged to could not for the life of him fold t-shirts correctly.

He slowly padded across his apartment, stopped in the hallway to stare at his reflection. He scrunched his face as he saw his hair and the bags under his eyes. His natural hairstyle was erratic, his bed head fluffed and flipped out of place.

He spent a few minutes just trying to fix his mane, until he gave up once he ran his tongue across his front teeth and grimaced. Things he’d sell his soul to get rid of: Number one, morning breath.

Oikawa brushed his teeth, attempted to wash his face at the same time, feeling remorseful almost immediately like he does every day he tries to do this. He stretched again, this time pulling his arms above his head and rubbing his sweater covered hands together to combat the morning cold.

He looked down at his chest and looked at the sweater. Granted, the hideous color made it something he'd never wear in public, but it was also the most comfortable thing he owned. It's not his fault that the person that bought it had such a horrible sense of fashion, and wore & washed it enough to make it that snug.

Once Tooru made it to the kitchen, he started the coffee maker and hummed to himself, pulling out the sugar and cream.

Oikawa poured himself half a cup of coffee and half a cup of cream in his favorite mug. It was horribly misshapen, with a dent in the side and the handle poorly shaped, along with a messy mix of colors of green and blue. He received it as a gift after he made fun of it on his first date at the ceramic store with the person who also blushed furiously after carving their initials, "OT + IH" on the bottom.

Tooru smiled fondly at the memory before pulling out the stainless steel pan that he was pushed to buy because the person he went shopping with claimed that it'd be better than the copper one, and began making the same person's favorite breakfast; bacon with potato slices and black coffee.

He set the table for two, and then waited on the balcony of their apartment, staring down at the hustle & bustle of people and cars.

He hummed the song that was always being softly sang by the person who often sat in his exact spot as he drew or read.

Tooru stared at his watch, figuring he had a few minutes to himself to shower and fix his hair before the person he'd been waiting for would actually show up so Oikawa can get his daily kiss to really, truly start off his morning.

He sang off-key, loudly to distract himself as he massaged the soap in his hair, and dressed in the same, ugly sweater before pushing the bathroom door open. He took a step outside of the cooridor before quickly stepping back inside the washroom and slowly poking his head out to watch the person in the tight t-shirt that he loved for the specific reason of being able to watch every single movement his muscles made under it (and because biceps, but that's our secret). 

The figure ran his long, tanned fingers through spiked, black hair as he bent down to quickly eat the food on the table, turning around with a piece of bacon in his mouth and heading down the hallway Oikawa was watching from. The person had his phone so close to his face because of how bad his eyesight was in the morning, he didn’t even notice Tooru preparing to scare him.

The second the person took a step near the bathroom door, Oikawa jumped out and latched onto the side of the person, screaming bloody murder.

The person jumped, almost dropping his phone as he cursed loudly. Oikawa slithered his arms around the person in a less aggressive manner as his face returned to his normal mischievous smile.

"Iwa-chan, do you know what time it is?" Tooru asked giddily, cheeks still pink from his shower.

"You scared the living shit out of me, Oikawa," _Hajime_ gasped.

Tooru stood to his full height, tightening his grip around _Hajime_ and kissing his neck, "It’s ten in the morning, meaning I need my daily dose of Iwa-chan and cuddles!"

Iwaizumi sighed, finally wrapping his arm around Oikawa's waist and squeezing lightly.

"I just worked out, I gotta shower first," Hajime said while trying to pull away.

Tooru balled his shirt in his fists, "Then, I'll join you."

Hajime stopped, "Didn't you just shower?"

Tooru looked down at the love of his life. He looked around for a split second around their apartment, thought about his entire routine. How much of Hajime is in everything. How much he loved it. Oikawa shut his eyes closed tight, seeing nothing behind his eyelids except loving kisses and soft smiles and warm hands and thoughtful caresses and _Hajime, Hajime, Hajime_.

"Tooru? Are you alright?" Oikawa opened his eyes belatedly, stared into worried green eyes.

Tooru blinked blankly for a few seconds before giggling and shutting his eyes again as he teared up, "I really love you is all."

Hajime stood frozen before his face burst in red blush going down his neck and ears, "Okay, you can shower with me, God. I don't know why you had to get all sentimental."

Tooru tilted his head back as he laughed, kissing Hajime lovingly, with everything he had.

Hajime pulled away, he reached up and wiped Tooru's tears away as he looked down at the ground.

“I love you too. Now I wanna shower already, hurry up," He murmured before turning towards the restroom.

Tooru looked around his apartment one last time and remembered all the times he spent smiling with Hajime, before following him.

As Tooru closed the door, he reminded himself that every single second he was with Hajime, he was smiling.


End file.
